Numbershot 38: End of a Crusade
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Hatred is a cruel virus, one that Tron has at a dangerous level. And viruses have a nasty habit of spreading around. When Tron's hatred finally spills over and goes crazy, two of the brothers have to act quickly before their family is destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: Aaaaaaand I'm back, folks! Here's my newest Numbershot, which actually takes place sometime before 39 & 13 means Love.**

**Yuma: Why is that?**

**Vile: Well, I need to clear up the differences between my canon and real canon, which I'm doing here with an alternate version of Episode 50, with an alternate Ep. 49 end as well. It also explains why we haven't seen the Tron Family yet in my fics.**

**IV: I was wondering when we were going to appear in these.**

**Vile: Well, now you do. Bear in mind: Since this is a different canon, some of the characters will act differently than they do in the actual episode, and events are changed, mainly to fit them in with my canon. Also, Tron and V's Decks are changed from their actual anime Decks, as I had Decks planned for them for quite some time. I don't own ZEXAL, blah, blah, blah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 38: End of a Crusade

Chapter 1

*Flashback* *Day of Episode 49's end*

Tron held III's hand as the pink-haired boy fell asleep with a smile. _'Yuma Tsukumo…'_ Tron thought with malice. His visible eye narrowed, his free hand clenched, and his teeth gritted as he let out a low, angry growl. _'I'll make sure you pay for this… you and that spirit!'_

*Fast-Forward Flashback* *Day of Episode 50*

Tron gave one last look at the unconscious III before walking through the double doors, meeting IV and V. He walked right past them. "Wait, Tron." IV's voice said, making Tron stop. IV stepped forward. "Tron, give me power, like you did for III."

"…Don't waste my time, IV." Tron growled. "I'm disappointed in both you and III."

IV's eyes widened. "What? How could you say that? III fought the Original Number and almost succeeded in ridding us of the Tsukumo kid!"

"But he didn't. He failed, IV. Simple, as, that." Tron told him. "I want results, and you aren't delivering. Shark has managed to control Number 32, making him useless to me." He heaved an angry sigh. "As long as Tsukumo has the Original Number, he is a threat to our plans. Tsukumo… Kaito… Shark… All of them must be eliminated. And I clearly can't rely on you to get the job done."

"What about V? He was successful in retrieving Haruto for our plans!" IV yelled.

"I didn't get all of the power." Tron replied, clenching his fist and forming energy around it. "And he willingly GAVE Haruto back to Kaito. To me, that's a failure. All of you… you are useless!" IV and V gasped.

"Can you hear yourself, Tron? Have you forgotten who we are?" V finally spoke.

"You three were pieces in my plan. But you won't move yourselves into your proper places. Therefore, I have no more need for you." The small boy said. "I am stepping onto the board… I will crush them all myself!" Tron then stalked off angrily.

IV was shaking. "Why… Why, Tron?" He yelled. V could only stand with wide eyes.

*Later* *At the Party*

"Wow, this is so awesome!" Yuma chirped, looking around.

"Everything looks so amazing!" Kotori said.

Takashi was also awestruck. He was busy scoping the various finalists with his binoculars, finding their stats. Out of nowhere, a voice called to him. "Ahoy! Takashi!" Takashi looked in the direction of the voice and saw three familiar faces approaching him: Captain White-Eye, Baroon, and Chikira.

Takashi smiled. "Captain White-Eye!" He chirped, the others turning and seeing the pirate trio approaching them.

"So this is the Captain White-Eye you mentioned!" Tetsuo said.

"You must be Tetsuo. I read up on you in the Carnival's profiles." White-Eye said.

"You must've made it to the finals, huh?" Yuma asked.

"You bet your barnacles he did." Chikira said, White-Eye tossing up his full Heart Frame before catching it and showing it off.

"I bet you made it in too!" Baroon said.

"Eh, heh heh… actually, no. I lost my Heart Pieces." Takashi said. "The only one who got a complete Heart was Yuma-kun." White-Eye looked at Yuma, who held up his Heart Frame.

White-Eye got information on Yuma from Chikira's computer. "Xyz One Turn Kill Deck, eh? Sounds hefty. No wonder you got in!" He mused before holding out a hand. "Hopefully you and I can clash in the finals!"

Yuma grinned. "Looking forward to it!" He chirped, shaking White-Eye's hand.

*Meanwhile*

Kaito stood out on a balcony, looking out into the city. "I had a feeling something was wrong with you." A voice said. Kaito looked back and saw Droite with her arms crossed, her usual look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Kaito said lazily, looking back out.

"I heard about your condition in the infirmary. Your body is failing as a result of the Photon Change." Droite said, getting Kaito's attention again.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop, Droite. It isn't a good hobby." Kaito said.

Droite frowned. "I know Haruto's condition is bad and that you need the Numbers. But in your state, you aren't fit to take part in the finals."

Kaito narrowed his eyes. "I don't have to follow your orders, Droite. V… Tron… They kidnapped Haruto, and they are in the finals. I won't lose to them… or anyone."

"But what if you perish during the finals as a result of your Photon Change?" The woman asked, making Kaito raise an eyebrow. "What is more important to you: Having Haruto cured, or him still having his brother?"

The question hit home to Kaito, and he turned his back. "…I will not perish. No matter what I must do, I will retrieve the Numbers and return to Haruto alive. I will accept no worse result!" Droite was silent. "Leave me, Droite. I must prepare."

The purple-haired woman sighed. "As you wish, Kaito." She turned and left without another word.

On her way out, a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked back to see Gauche, who had a sympathetic look on his face, which changed to a soft smile. "Don't worry about him. With his spirit, he'll easily pull through this." Droite still looked worried. "Come on, let's head to the party." Droite allowed herself a small smile and nod, and the two of them walked away.

*Later*

The hologram of Mr. Heartland flickered and disappeared, and childish laughter was heard echoing. "Eh? What's going on?" All of a sudden, two spotlights turned on, illuminating a small boy at the bottom entrance, with green clothes, blonde hair in a braid, and a mask. The boy began walking forward, people in the ballroom backing away as he moved. He made it to the bottom of the stairs and turned to see Mr. Heartland. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tron, sir." The boy said, climbing the stairs with a deceitful smile. He hit the last step and kneeled.

Mr. Heartland smiled. "Is something the matter, young one?"

A dry chuckle came from Tron. "Nothing is wrong… because I'm about to fix this." Mr. Heartland looked surprised as Tron got to his feet and rose his head, his smile replaced with a look of emotionlessness. "I… will… kill… you…" He held out his hand, forming an energy ball right in Mr. Heartland's face. The green-haired man yelped and quickly moved before the energy ball was fired, taking out a column in the room. Various people in the room screamed.

"What the hell?" Baroon yelled. IV and V didn't like the looks of this and quickly vacated the room.

Tron then formed another energy ball and fired it, blasting the cake and sending pieces of it everywhere. An angry smile appeared on his face. "I will crush anything… that stands in my way!" He fired another energy ball, almost hitting a few people.

White-Eye found a downed mike and grabbed it. "Everyone evacuate, now!" He yelled. The crowd of screaming people immediately began running for the exits.

"Come on, let's go!" "Move, move, move!" "Use those legs!" Yuma's group and White-Eye's friends helped people get out of the building. Shark vacated as well.

Tron frowned as he saw people leaving. "None of you shall escape…" Blasting a hole through the ceiling, Tron leapt onto the roof and formed a larger ball of the energy he had stolen from Haruto. "Scatter and destroy!" The energy ball exploded into various streams of light, which rained down on Heartland, causing explosions where they landed. Tron let out a loud laugh to the sky.

*The Next Day*

_"An unexplainable incident at the finalist party for the World Duel Carnival caused serious damage to various parts of Heartland."_ The newscaster said. "_The area that was hit the most was the Duel Coaster, the attraction meant to decide the finals of the World Duel Carnival, taking damage that made it beyond repair. The mayor of the city, Mr. Heartland, had this to say."_

_"I am sorry that I could not prevent such an occurrence."_ Mr. Heartland said with a frown. _"But I learned that the perpetrator was one of the participants in the Carnival. Due to the destruction of the Duel Coaster, and for the safety of the people of Heartland should something like this occur again, I have no choice but to cancel the finals and discontinue the World Duel Carnival now. Again, gomen-nasai to everyone."_

Yuma switched off his TV, Kotori, Akari, and Haru also watching. Yuma had a skeptical look on his face. _'Tron… I'll make sure you pay.'_

*End Flashback* *Current Time: 3 weeks after the WDC*

Tron sat alone in his usual chair, his hands clenching his arm rests. His visible eye was leveled in a fierce glare. "Curses…" He growled, his mind flashing back again.

*Flashback* *Four Days Before Current Time*

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" Tron's voice cried.

III (who had woken up three days prior), IV and V bust into his room to find him on his hands and knees, shaking, a red glow surrounding him. "Tron!" They cried.

All of a sudden, Tron clutched his head. "YAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed to the sky as a red flash formed over him. Then, a red stream of energy tore from his body, taking the aura with it. It soared out the nearby window and into the sky. Tron fell back to his hands and knees, panting.

"Tron! Are you all right?" V asked, running to his side, though he immediately stopped when a fierce growl came from Tron.

The small boy stood up, a menacing feeling coming from him. "Dr. Faker… you will pay for this!" He yelled. III attempted to approach him, but IV stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, shaking his hand with a stern look.

"Tron…" III whimpered with a scared look as he looked back at Tron.

*End Flashback*

Watching the small boy from the door was the red-and-yellow-haired young man. IV and III did not dare approach Tron after his outburst that day, and III seemed nerve-wracked. IV's face turned worried as he left, closing the door. He formed his Crest on his hand and stared at it. _'I feel that things are going to get much worse… and sooner than I expected.'_

* * *

**Vile: Tron's pissed off beyond belief. IV's right to feel worried.**

**Shark: And exactly why are you portraying IV as a good guy in this?**

**IV: Because I am one, despite how I originally acted. Remember, I saved your sister in the actual anime.**

**Shark: *rolls eyes* Whatever. I'll wait and see how Vile works this.**

**Vile: Trust me, Shark, you won't be disappointed. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me. Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: Here I am again, my friends! With our flashbacks over, we can move to the present, where the action begins.**

**IV: What kind of action are you talking about, exactly?**

**Vile: My usual torture to lead you into becoming better characters. As a result, some of you guys might be OOC.**

**IV: *rolls eyes* You seem to enjoy OOC, don't you?**

**Vile: It works for what I need it. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 38: End of a Crusade

Chapter 2

IV sat on the couch, wondering what was going to happen. His answer would soon come as the door to the hotel opened, and III walked in, closing the door behind him. The pink-haired boy looked out of it, and he didn't even acknowledge IV as he went to his room, the door closing. This worried IV. III always greeted someone when he saw them, regardless of who they were or what the circumstances were. IV activated his Crest and pointed it in the direction of III's room. The Crest pulsed once, then began to wane. Something was wrong: This wasn't the usual reaction to III's Crest.

Too concerned to stay sitting down, IV got up and walked to III's door, knocking three times. No answer. IV tried the knob, but found it to be locked. Using his Crest, IV unlocked the door and slowly went in. He was surprised to find III curled up on his bed, shaking. "III?" IV wondered, moving over to him. III didn't budge. The older boy reached out his hand to touch his brother, but his hand was suddenly grabbed. Next thing he know, IV had been socked in his cheek and sent reeling. Covering his cheek, IV looked back to see III on his feet, his face leveled in an angry glare, him breathing heavy.

The next line was something IV didn't think he'd forget: "Who are you… and what have you done with Nii-sama?" IV's eyes widened, taking an instinctive step back. "The man… no, the monster I'm looking at… is not my Nii-sama!" III held up his hand, activating his Crest. "I'll make sure… that you are destroyed!" III quickly threw out a Duel Anchor, latching onto IV's arm.

"Gah! III! What are you doing?" IV yelled. "Can't you tell who I am?"

"You're a monster that looks like my Nii-sama… and I'm going to get rid of you and find my real Nii-sama!" III threw his D-Pad into the air, catching it on his wrist and activating it. He activated his tattoo D-Gazer, his eye turning pink.

IV grunted before looking serious. "I don't know what's wrong with you, III… but I'm not going to take it! If you want a fight, you'll get one!" IV threw his D-Pad up and caught it, activating it. His tattoo D-Gazer switched on, turning his eye blue.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**IV LP:4000**

**III LP:4000**

"Ore no turn! Draw!" IV drew his card. "Gimmick Puppet – Bomb Egg, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as an orange egg with a face on it, green hair, and doll-like arms and legs.

Gimmick Puppet – Bomb Egg: Lv.4 EARTH Machine ATK:1600/DEF:1200

"Bomb Egg no kouka hatsudo! By sending a card in my hand to the Graveyard, you lose 800 Life Points!" As IV sent Gimmick Puppet – Fall-A-Part, Bomb Egg's mouth opened up to reveal a cannon, which fired a blast at III.

**III LP:3200**

"I place one card facedown! Turn end!" IV's facedown appeared on the field.

"Boku no turn… Draw!" III drew his card. "With a monster on your field and none on mine, OOPArts Crystal Skull, Tokushu Shoukan!" An intricate skull made of blue crystal emerged on the field.

OOPArts Crystal Skull: Lv.3 LIGHT Rock ATK:900/DEF:600

"And since I did, I can also Summon OOPArts Crystal Bone!" The rest of the blue crystal skeleton emerged onto the field.

OOPArts Crystal Bone: Lv.3 LIGHT Rock ATK:1300/DEF:400

"OOPArts Mayan Machine, Shoukan!" An odd gray monster resembling a vacuum cleaner emerged.

OOPArts Mayan Machine: Lv.3 EARTH Machine ATK:1500/DEF:700

"Boku wa, Reberu San no Crystal Skull, Crystal Bone, Mayan Machine de Obarei!" III's monsters turned fully yellow (Skull and Bone) and orange (Machine) before shooting into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A figure slowly began to rise from the ground. "Arawareyo… OOPArts Thunder Totem!" The figure was a large three-section totem pole. The bottom section was electric purple with a white face that looked very happy. The middle section was yellow with a white face with lines for eyes and small "o" for a mouth, making it look stoic. The top section was electric blue, marred with electric designs and having an angry-looking face. Lightning flashed as the totem was orbited by three yellow Overlay Units.

**OOPArts Thunder Totem: Rank 3 LIGHT Rock/Xyz ATK:2450/DEF:2300 3 Overlay Units**

"Continuous Magic, OOPArts Pyramid Eye Tablet, hatsudo! This card increases Thunder Totem's Attack Points by 800 so long as it remains!"

**OOPArts Thunder Totem ATK:3250**

"Feel my power, you monster! Thunder Totem, attack Bomb Egg!" The three sections began spinning around at different speeds, purple, yellow, and blue electricity charging around the respectively-colored sections. Then, the three sections stopped, lining up while facing IV again, before firing the three colors of lightning in one blast, obliterating the orange egg. IV groaned from the shockwave.

**IV LP:2350**

"Ngh! Gimmick Puppet – Night Joker no kouka hatsudo!" IV called out. "Since Bomb Egg was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, by banishing Bomb Egg, Night Joker is Special Summoned from my hand!" A monster leapt onto the field with a creepy laugh, being a black-and-red-clad jester monster holding an orange-bladed scythe.

Gimmick Puppet – Night Joker: Lv.8 DARK Machine ATK:800/DEF:1600

III scoffed. "You won't last much longer. I'll make sure of it." He said, his voice deathly calm. "I place one card facedown. Turn end!"

"Gimmick Puppet – Fall-A-Part no kouka hatsudo! During the End Phase, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard in Defense Mode!" IV declared. A pile of what looked like purple bones emerged, which rattled and rebuilt itself into a toy skeleton.

**Gimmick Puppet – Fall-A-Part: Lv.8 DARK Machine ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

"Ore no turn! Draw!" IV drew his card. 'What is this monster capable of? III never Summoned this. Whatever effects it has, they can't be good.' IV remembered a card he had, and his eyes widened. 'Of course!' "Ore wa Reberu Hachi no Night Joker to, Fall-A-Part de Obarei!" IV's monsters turned fully purple before shooting into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Creaking was heard as a monster began to rear onto the field. "Arawareyo, Gimmick Puppet – Vacuumaw!" His monster had a cylindrical dark gray body, green toy-like bear legs, and a tube-like neck that ended in what looked like a vacuum opening lined with sharp teeth and beady green eyes. Two purple Overlay Units circled its head.

**Gimmick Puppet – Vacuumaw: Rank 8 DARK Machine/Xyz ATK:0/DEF:2400 2 Overlay Units**

III's eyes widened slightly. "It wasn't a Number…?"

"Maybe not, but it's what I can use to deal with your monster." IV told him. "Vacuumaw no kouka hatsudo! Upon its Xyz Summon, all Overlay Units are removed from their monsters!" Vacuumaw turned its head up and unleashed a powerful suction tornado. Its own two purple orbs were sucked down its gullet, and Thunder Totem's yellow orbs were caught in the tornado, eaten by the machine. The monster lowered its head and made chomping motions when it was done. "And for every absorbed Overlay Unit, Vacuumaw gains 600 Attack Points!" A loud whirring noise was heard from its body, akin to a vacuum cleaner's whir.

**Vacuumaw ATK:3000 0 Overlay Units**

**Thunder Totem: 0 Overlay Units**

All of a sudden, Thunder Totem rattled and crumbled, the three sections exploding. "Nani?" IV wondered.

III growled. "OOPArts Thunder Totem destroys itself when it has no Overlay Units."

"Hmm, I didn't expect that. Then again, it makes things easier on me! Vacuumaw, attack III directly!" The monster lowered its hand to III's level and expelled a powerful purple-and-yellow tornado at him.

"Trap Card, **False Artifact Salting**, hatsudo!" III flipped his facedown, and a wave of salt whirled around him. "This card cuts my Battle Damage from a direct attack in half." The tornado was lessened by the salt wave, but it still went through to III, making him groan.

**III LP:1700**

"With that done, I can now Special Summon an OOPArts monster from my Deck with Attack Points less than or equal to my damage, only its Level is reduced by one. OOPArts Colossal Head, Tokushu Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a blue-stone head with a red forehead, a red stone tongue hanging out, and yellow eyes. It then got slightly smaller from its usual size.

OOPArts Colossal Head: Lv.3(original 4) EARTH Rock ATK:1600(due to Pyramid Eye Tablet, originally 800)/DEF:1600

IV groaned. "Darn it. Turn end!"

III was about to draw his card, but he glared at III. "I feel it… this next card will be what I need to destroy you." All of a sudden, a purple aura began to swirl around III.

IV's eyes widened. "That aura… it can't be!" He cried. "You don't even have your Numbers anymore!"

"This isn't the aura of the Numbers…" III said lowly. "This is something far worse…"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Gimmick Puppet - Fall-A-Part  
Level 8 DARK Machine  
ATK:1000/DEF:1000  
If this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon it in Defense Position during the End Phase. This card cannot be used as an Xyz Material, except for a "Gimmick Puppet" monster.

OOPArts Thunder Totem  
Rank 3 LIGHT Rock/Xyz  
ATK:2450/DEF:2300  
3 Level 3 monsters  
If this card would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Negate this card's destruction. If this card has only 1 Xyz Material attached to it: Target this card's Xyz Materials in the Graveyard: Attach them to this card. If this card has no Xyz Material: Destroy this card.

Gimmick Puppet - Vacuumaw  
Rank 8 DARK Machine/Xyz  
ATK:0/DEF:2400  
2 Level 8 "Gimmick Puppet" or "Gimmick Box" monsters  
When this card is Xyz Summoned: Detach all Xyz Material from Xyz Monsters on the field: This card gains 600 ATK for each Xyz Material detached by this effect.

False Artifact Salting  
Normal Trap Card  
When your opponent declares a direct attack: Halve the Battle Damage, then Special Summon 1 "OOPArts" monster from your Deck with ATK equal to or less than the damage you took. Its Level is reduced by 1.

* * *

**Shark: Holy cow, Vile did a cliffhanger during a Duel that didn't involve introducing a new monster!**

**III: *blows a noisemaker* *sarcasm* I think that calls for a celebration!**

**Vile: *rolls eyes* *performs a Cancellation Keyboard Technique to get rid of the celebration props***

**Yuma: "Keyboard Technique"? Where did that come from?**

**Vile: I just decided to borrow something from the Okami series. ^_^ If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me and I'll be back soon with the next chapter! *throws up peace sign***

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: This fic was coming easy for me, so I got this chapter done really quickly!**

**V: Hmm. It isn't often that your chapters get done so quickly.**

**Vile: I have to agree with you, V. This chapter introduces the names that I gave to III and IV, since we currently don't know them. I probably won't change them even if they are revealed, though.**

**IV: And why is that?**

**Vile: Because I think my names fit well enough. ^_^ Disclaimer's on the first page, III and IV's names and any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 38: End of a Crusade

Chapter 3

IV looked somewhat scared. "Worse than the Numbers…?"

"It is something you possess as well…" III breathed. "I will show you. Boku no turn. Draw!" He drew his card. "OOPArts Antique Gear, Shoukan!" A set of three stone gears appeared, all connected to each other.

**OOPArts Antique Gear: Lv.4 EARTH Machine ATK:2200(due to Pyramid Eye Tablet, originally 1400)/DEF:1200**

"OOPArts Antique Gear no kouka hatsudo. Once per turn, I can reduce its Level by 1 until the End Phase." The gears turned for two seconds before shrinking slightly.

**OOPArts Antique Gear: Lv.3**

"Boku wa, Reberu San no Colossal Head to, Antique Gear de Obarei!" Both of his monsters turned fully orange before spiraling into the air. Another red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters flew inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de… Obarei Netwaaku kochiku. Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A blue crystal appeared, shined, before cracking and shattering. "Arawareyo, OOPArts Crystal Alien!" The mirror shards flew away to reveal a lanky creature with a purple crystal body, two solid wings, bulging yellow eyes, and a mirror in its chest. Two yellow Overlay Units orbited it.

OOPArts Crystal Alien: Rank 3 LIGHT Rock/Xyz ATK:2900(due to Pyramid Eye Tablet, originally 2100)/DEF:1000 2 Overlay Units

"Now, you monster… observe yourself in my Alien's mirror!" III ordered. The mirror reflected IV's form to him, and the older boy gasped. The darkness that whirled around III was around him as well, but it was even thicker. IV couldn't even recognize himself in the darkness.

"What… What is this darkness?" IV breathed. He went to reach for his Numbers, but his Crest pulsated, sending a bit of pain through him. "Ngh!"

"I told you… this is not the Numbers." III's tone had become low and menacing. IV looked back at III in time to see his eyes glow red.

"III…?" IV whimpered.

"Do you know what is covering us? Do you know what this darkness is?" III told him, pausing for a second. "It is hate… pure, unrestrained hate. Hate is what has driven our actions… caused us to lose our souls, becoming monsters, dragging innocents into the crossfire of our actions. Or have you forgotten?" The mirror flashed again, showing IV the evil acts that he and his brothers had been involved in. IV's eyes quivered as he stepped back instinctively. "So you do see it. Look at what hate has done to us. We are no longer the people we were… we deserve to be destroyed for our actions." III then placed his hand to his chest, causing an image of his Crest to cover his chest. "So I will now take the first step. The self-destruction procedure is underway."

"Self-destruction…? Y-You wouldn't…" IV whimpered.

"I have made up my mind. Upon my loss in this Duel, I shall rid the world of my presence and my hate." III said with no emotion. "Magic Card, **Training Bind**, hatsudo. By destroying a Continuous Magic or Continuous Trap Card I control, one monster on the field gains 1000 Attack Points. I will give the bonus to Gimmick Puppet – Vacuumaw!" OOPArts Pyramid Eye Tablet turned fully green and became string-like, wrapping around Vacuumaw's neck.

**Vacuumaw ATK:4000**

Crystal Alien ATK:2100

"III, stop this!" IV cried.

"I will not. III is gone, just as the boy he used to be is. I am nothing more than a monster of hate, so I shall depart from this world! OOPArts Crystal Alien, attack Gimmick Puppet – Vacuumaw!" Crystal Alien's mirror glowed brightly before firing a powerful beam of light.

IV eyed his facedown as the beam came forward. If this attack worked, his brother would be dead. "You've left me no choice…" A tear fell from his eyes as he looked at III with determined eyes. "I will not let you die, Keegan!"

III's eyes widened. "K… Keegan…?"

"Trap Card, **Reverse Nuke**, hatsudo!" Vacuumaw gulped down the beam through its mouth. "Regardless of what hate has done to us… I will not let it destroy us! Reverse Nuke lets me destroy a monster I control with 3000 or more Attack Points in order to destroy all cards on your field!" Vacuumaw's body emitted white light. "But as payment… that monster's Attack Points come back to me as damage!"

III's eyes widened, the red glow vanishing. "N-Nani…?"

The darkness around IV slowly dissipated through the light, and IV gave a genuine smile; Not sadistic, not forced. "You protected me, Keegan… now it's my turn to protect you." Vacuumaw then exploded violently, obliterating Crystal Alien and Pyramid Eye Tablet as well. IV's eyes widened as the blast came back, throwing him backwards. "UWAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

III let out a fearful gasp. "NII-SAMA!" IV landed hard on the ground, sliding a bit.

**III LP:1700**

**IV LP:0 – LOSER**

III's, or rather Keegan's, face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality faded. IV groaned as he slowly got to his feet, looking at his brother. The pink-haired boy had fallen to his knees, his head down, eyes quivering, the Crest image on his chest having faded. "Keegan?" IV asked, moving over to check on him, kneeling in front of him. He shook Keegan's shoulder slightly. "Daijoubu?"

Keegan slowly looked up at his brother, his expression not changing. Out of nowhere, he shot forward and hugged IV tightly, sobs coming from him. "Nii-sama… Marcus-nii-sama…" He sobbed. IV, apparently named Marcus, was shocked, but returned the hug, trying to comfort the younger boy who kept repeating "Nii-sama" through his sobs.

Marcus felt extremely guilty. The hate had nearly destroyed his brother. "Gomen-nasai, Keegan… I now know what has become of us." He told him.

"…I-I don't want revenge anymore…" Keegan moaned, surprising Marcus. "I don't care anymore… All I want is our family back. You, Chris-nii-sama, Tou-chan… I want us all to be free of this miserable hate!" He lost the rest of his words into his crying.

Marcus looked sad and sighed. "I understand your pain, Keegan. If there was a way I could save us, I would. But I'm not sure if there is a way… I'll stick by you, but I don't know if Chris or Tou-chan can be saved…" Keegan's grip tightened on his brother.

Unknown to the two of them, the whole exchange had been seen by their eldest brother, who had a sympathetic look. He walked into the room, getting their attention. "Chris-nii-sama…" Keegan whimpered. Chris walked over and joined in the brothers' hug, bringing some more comfort to Keegan.

"Marcus. Keegan." Chris said. "There is a way we can get rid of our hate. We must find a way to get through to Tron."

Marcus suddenly slapped him, looking at him angrily. "Don't call him that again!" He snapped.

"Yes. Forgive me." Chris said, rubbing his cheek. "But I repeat: We must find a way to convince Tou-chan to relinquish his hate. It is the only way."

"B-But… how? Tou-chan has been on a short fuse for four days!" Keegan asked.

Chris gave it some thought. "There is one person that might be able to help… the one that gave us our first Numbers." Marcus and Keegan gasped. "He is the only person I can think of that could help us. I will contact him."

"Wait. What about the Tsukumo boy?" Marcus asked.

"No. Not Yuma. If Tou-chan sees him, Yuma will be in grave danger." Chris told them, making them nod. "We have caught too many innocents in the crossfire of our actions. No more can be afforded. I will handle this, my brothers."

Marcus looked skeptical, helping Keegan to stand up. "Be careful, Chris. That man always gave me a bad feeling." Chris nodded and walked out of the room. Marcus noticed Keegan looking worried. "Don't worry, Keegan. Chris always came through for us in the past, and he wouldn't let us down now."

"You think so, Nii-sama?" Keegan asked. Marcus smiled and nodded, allowing Keegan a small smile.

*Meanwhile*

Chris had his D-Gazer activated, speaking to a man on the other line. "You are the only one I can think to help us with this."

"Hmm… All right. I will be in the hotel's lobby within five minutes. Meet me there." A male voice on the other line said.

"Very well." Chris said, hanging up. He walked to the door and exited their hotel area, missing the call that Tron issued them:

"III! IV! V! All three of you, report to me! NOW!"

*A Little Later*

Chris stood in the lobby, waiting. "You called me, Chris?" The silver-haired man turned to see a mid-30s man with a hat and sunglasses.

"Good to see you." Chris said, shaking his hand.

"I have what you are going to need, Chris." The man said, pulling out a Deck and handing it to him. Chris sifted through the cards, finding it to be full of a series known as the Lightrays. "You said the hate was compared to darkness, so a Deck based around light might be what is needed to dispel it. Hand me your Numbers, Chris." The silver-haired boy looked confused, but handed the man three cards. The man covered the cards with a dark aura, causing the images on them to change. When he was finished, he handed the cards back to Chris. "A Lightray Deck requires Lightray Numbers. Use them wisely, Chris."

Chris nodded with a smile. "Arigatou, my friend." All of a sudden, a small BOOM was heard from a higher level of the hotel.

"What was that?" The sunglasses man cried.

Chris's face cringed. "Oh no… Please don't let that be what I think it is!" The 20-year-old man quickly rushed up the stairs to get back to their room.

The man turned away, a gleam behind his glasses. "Fool…"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

OOPArts Antique Gear  
Level 4 EARTH Machine  
ATK:1400/DEF:1200  
OCG/TCG: Once per turn: You can decrease the Level of all face-up "OOPArts" monsters you control by 1.  
Anime: Once per turn: You can decrease this card's Level by 1 until the End Phase.

Training Bind  
Normal Spell Card  
Destroy 1 Continuous Spell Card or Continuous Trap Card you control to target 1 monster on the field: It gains 1000 ATK.

Reverse Nuke  
Normal Trap Card  
Destroy 1 monster you control with 3000 or more ATK: Destroy all cards your opponent controls, then take damage equal to your destroyed monster's ATK.

* * *

**Vile: Chris has acquired the Lightrays, but now we have a problem. What is happening up there?**

**III: I actually like the name Keegan. Nii-sama's name fits him, too.**

**Vile: I'm glad you like 'em, 'cause you're stuck with 'em for the rest of my stories.**

**IV: You don't hear me complaining.**

**Vile: I'll be using your real names in these conversations starting next chapter. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya next time!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: And here we are with Chapter 4 of this Numbershot! Things are gonna heat up now.**

**Marcus: Do I sense a Duel?**

**Vile: You do, Marcus. But unlike in Chapters 2 and 3, you aren't Dueling. Neither is Keegan.**

**Chris: That leaves me.**

**Vile: Exactly. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 38: End of a Crusade

Chapter 4

Chris barged into their hotel area, hearing another BOOM from an area of the hotel. He quickly rushed over and slammed open the door, and was shocked. Marcus was lying on the floor, groaning, but Keegan was held by the throat by a floating Tron. "I heard every single word you said to each other…" Tron said in a low tone. "I will not tolerate any aversion to the plan." He clenched his hand, choking Keegan.

"Ahhh…! Gaah!" The pink-haired boy groaned.

Marcus sat up quickly. "Keegan!" He cried, getting to his feet and running to save his brother.

Tron glared at Marcus. "Know your place, IV!" He said, firing an energy ball at him that struck him, sending him backwards again, landing on the ground in pain. He then turned back to Keegan. "You should as well, III. No one… NO ONE… is going to back out of this!"

Keegan's face began to lose color as he was choked. Something in Chris snapped, and his face turned angry. "Let him go, Tou-chan! NOW!"

Tron turned his head to Chris slowly. "What did you just call me…?"

Chris took a step forward. "I called you who you really are!" He held up his three Numbers as his Crest glowed, making the cards glow as well. All of a sudden, a light beam fired out from them, striking Tron and making him drop Keegan. The youngest boy scrambled away, moving to check on Marcus. Tron recovered and glared at Chris. "III, IV, V, Tron… Those are not our names! We are the Arclight Family!" He pointed at each brother as he said their names. "Keegan… Marcus… Christopher…" Then he pointed at Tron. "And our father, Byron Arclight!"

Tron walked toward Chris slowly, stopping a medium distance from him. "Insolent worm… You are a traitor, just like them." He gestured to Marcus and Keegan. His face then twisted into anger. "And traitors shall be eliminated! Byron Arclight is no more!" Tron's Crest formed on his forehead. "There is only Tron… The crusader of vengeance! And if you are going to stand in my way... then you have sealed your fate!"

"C-C-Chris…" The oldest brother turned to see Marcus propping himself up on his arms to look at him, Keegan looking worried. "That monster is not our father… Defeat Tron, and rescue Tou-chan!"

Chris was speechless for a moment, then nodded and turned a determined face to the small figure in front of him. "If you call yourself Tron, then it is YOU who will be destroyed! Byron Arclight will be saved!" V threw his Duel Disk into the air, catching it on his wrist and activating it. His D-Gazer activated, turning his eye orange.

Tron narrowed his eyes. "I'll grant your death wish… V!" His Duel Disk appeared from his arm in red light, and his right eye glossed over like a lens.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as Marcus and Keegan's. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Chris LP:4000**

**Tron LP:4000**

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Chris drew his card. "By sending a Level 5 or higher LIGHT monster from my hand to the Graveyard, Lightray Grepher, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a male human with blue-and-silver armor, holding a sword that shined at the tip. Chris discarded Lightray Diabolos.

Lightray Grepher: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:1700/DEF:1600

"Lightray Warwolf, Shoukan!" This monster emerged as a two-legged werewolf-like monster with four arms, its fur being yellow blue markings, its nails being white. Its lower half was clad in silver.

**Lightray Warwolf: Lv.4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior ATK:2000/DEF:0**

"Watashi wa Reberu Yon no Lightray Grepher to, Lightray Warwolf de Obarei!" His two monsters turned fully yellow before spiraling into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and both monsters sailed into it. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Two swords suddenly flew into the air. "Arawareyo, Lightray Blade!" The swords were caught by a humanoid monster clad in silver armor trimmed with gold, various blue spikes coming off of it. A blue cape flowed behind it, and two blue eyes were visible behind its helmet. Two yellow Overlay Units orbited it.

**Lightray Blade: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:1800/DEF:1500 2 Overlay Units**

Tron appeared unfazed, but Marcus and Keegan were awed. "Whoa… when did Nii-sama get cards like these?" Keegan wondered.

"Lightray Blade no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can send a LIGHT monster from my Deck to my Graveyard. I use both Overlay Units!" Lightray Blade slashed both of its Overlay Units, and Chris sent two cards. "And since Lightray Blade has no more Overlay Units, it gains 600 Attack Points!"

**Lightray Blade ATK:2400 0 Overlay Units**

"I place one card facedown! Turn end!" Chris's facedown appeared on the field.

"Boku no turn… Draw." Tron drew his card, then picked one of them. "Field Magic, **Cursed Hammerspace**, hatsudo!" The field morphed into some odd plain with a few trees and large rocks.

"What is this Field Magic?" Chris wondered.

"You will see soon enough. But since I control this Field Spell, my monsters can show themselves. Animonster – Cursed Quacker, Tokushu Shoukan!" An odd monster stretched its way onto the field, appearing to be a dark blue anthropomorphic duck, but when it was fully on the field, it let out an angry, distorted quack, its eyes going manic, its beak becoming crooked, its feathers becoming sharp. It then hunched over.

**Animonster – Cursed Quacker: Lv.4 DARK Winged Beast/Toon ATK:1800/DEF:1350**

"Toon Monsters?" Marcus wondered.

"I can only Special Summon one Animonster per turn through their effects, but it's good enough for me. Cursed Quacker is capable of attacking directly! Quacker, attack V directly!" The monstrous duck quacked before rushing forward. "Cursed Hammerspace no kouka hatsudo! When an Animonster attacks, I can select one Gag Weapon Equip Spell Card and equip it to the attacker!" A card slid out from Tron's Deck, which he grabbed. "Equip Magic, **Gag Weapon – Whip Tongue**, hatsudo!" Cursed Quacker's tongue suddenly grew longer and whipped around. "It causes my monster to lose 600 Attack Points, but it's worth it for what I need it for."

**Cursed Quacker ATK:1200**

"Now, continue your attack!" The duck quacked before lashing out its tongue, striking Chris.

**Chris LP:2800**

"Now, Whip Tongue increases Quacker's Level by 1 since it dealt Battle Damage!" The duck quacked again before growing larger.

**Cursed Quacker: Lv.5**

"I place one card facedown. Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Chris drew his card. "Magic Card, **Shine Draw**, hatsudo! This card lets me draw one card for every two LIGHT monsters in my Graveyard!" Two cards were drawn. "I release Lightray Blade! Adobansu Shoukan!" The warrior dissipated into light particles, which reformed into a new form. "Arawareyo, Lightray Ha Des!" The new monster resembled Dark Ruler Ha Des, but it was different in color: It looked more benevolent, dressed in silver, gold, and blue, the horns having become blue wings and his skin having turned yellow. The skull on his chest now looked like it was smiling happily with closed eyes, and a bottle of silver liquid was in its hand.

**Lightray Ha Des: Lv.6 LIGHT Fiend ATK:2450/DEF:1600**

"With at least 3 LIGHT monsters in my Graveyard, Lightray Alector, Tokushu Shoukan!" The monster appeared similar to Alector, Sovereign of Birds, only with brilliant gold armor and four blue wings.

**Lightray Alector: Lv.6 LIGHT Winged Beast ATK:2400/DEF:2000**

"I don't know what your monsters are capable of, but I can give myself a little protection! Lightray Alector no kouka hatsudo! By banishing a LIGHT monster from my Graveyard, I can negate the effects of your Cursed Quacker until the end of the turn!" As Chris removed **Lightray Sky Fire**, Lightray Alector flapped his wings, weakening Cursed Quacker. "Now then… Watashi wa, Reberu Roku no Lightray Ha Des to, Lightray Alector de Obarei!" His two monsters turned fully yellow before shooting into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Rokujuugo (Number 65)! Lightray Jinzo!"

The number "65" formed and flashed in silver, and the monster's sealed form emerged as what looked like a golden version of the Amplifier Magic Card, the bottom end closed to make it a dome. Then, the top of the dome opened, light shooting out of it. From the light, a humanoid monster emerged, looking almost identical to the infamous Jinzo, but with major color differences: The light green armor plating on its body were now a bright gold, while its dark green bodysuit was not a brilliant silver, the gold strip down the body being blue. Its head, while not much different from the original, lacked the veins that throbbed on it, replace by the silver "65". Its face armor was gold, and it had blue eyes. A long blue cape flowed behind it, and two yellow Overlay Units circled it.

**Number 65: Lightray Jinzo: Rank 6 LIGHT Machine/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:2000 2 Overlay Units**

Tron's eye widened angrily. "What have you done to your Numbers?"

"A friend changed them… so I could rescue you, Tou-chan." Chris told him. "Lightray Jinzo prevents the activation of Trap Cards while it is on the field! Now, Jinzo! Attack his Animonster! Shining Energy Shock!" Dark blue energy was gathered into its hand before it was fired as a powerful beam. However, all of a sudden, Cursed Quacker gave a cartoonish yet sickening grin before quickly jumping behind a tree. The energy beam obliterated the tree, leaving only a stump, but the duck then popped up from the stump, despite being taller than it, giving a taunting quack laughter. "Nani?"

**Tron LP:2800**

"I activated my face-down: **Hammerspace Evasion**!" The face-down was shown to actually be a Quick-Play Magic Card. "This lets me remove a Toon Monster from my field during the Battle Phase, if it was battling, then return it to the field during the End Phase with any Equip Spells and stat boosts intact. The Battle Damage still goes through, however."

Chris cringed. "Kuso… I didn't expect this. Lightray Jinzo no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can allow my facedown Trap Card to be activated and used as if Jinzo was not on the field!" Jinzo absorbed an Overlay Unit into its face before firing a white beam at Chris's facedown, making it glow. "Turn end!" Cursed Quacker jumped out from the torched stump. 'Tou-chan… I will rescue you. Believe it.'

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Lightray Warwolf (original form: Gene-Warped Warwolf)  
Level 4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior  
ATK:2000/DEF:0  
This card cannot attack if you have any non-LIGHT monsters in your Graveyard.

Animonster - Cursed Quacker  
Level 4 DARK Winged Beast/Toon  
ATK:1800/DEF:1350  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. If you control a Field Spell Card: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Only 1 "Animonster" monster can be Special Summoned by its own effect per turn. This card can attack your opponent directly. If it does so while it is not equipped with a "Gag Weapon" Equip Spell: Halve the Battle Damage.

Lightray Ha Des (original form: Dark Ruler Ha Des)  
Level 6 LIGHT Fiend  
ATK:2450/DEF:1600  
Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. If you Tribute Summon this card, the Tribute must be LIGHT. Negate the effects of monsters destroyed by battle with LIGHT monsters you control.

Lightray Alector (original form: Alector, Sovereign of Birds)  
Level 6 LIGHT Winged Beast  
ATK:2400/DEF:2000  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having 3 or more LIGHT monsters with different names in your Graveyard. You can banish 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard to target 1 face-up card on the field; that target's effects are negated during this turn.

Lightray Sky Fire (original form: Flying Fortress SKY FIRE)  
Level 8 LIGHT Machine  
ATK:3000/DEF:2500  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 3 LIGHT monsters with different Levels from the field, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can banish 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard to target 1 card on the field: Banish it. Once per turn: If your opponent Normal Summons or Special Summons a non-LIGHT monster, or Sets a card on the field: Banish it and inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

Lightray Blade (original form: Dark Blade)  
Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz  
ATK:1800/DEF:1500  
2 Level 4 LIGHT monsters  
Cannot be Special Summoned except by Xyz Summon. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Send 1 LIGHT monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. If this card has no Xyz Materials: It gains 600 ATK.

Number 65: Lightray Jinzo  
Rank 6 LIGHT Machine/Xyz  
ATK:2400/DEF:2000  
2 Level 6 LIGHT monsters  
You cannot Xyz Summon this card unless you have at least 4 LIGHT monsters in your Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field: Trap Cards cannot be activated, and the effects of all face-up Trap Cards are negated. You can banish 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard and target 1 face-up Trap Card you control: It is no longer affected by this card's effect. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, OR banish 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard to target 1 Set Trap Card you control: It can be activated as if this card was not on the field. If you activate that card: Its effect is not negated by this card's effect.

Cursed Hammerspace  
Field Spell Card  
If an "Animonster" monster you control attacks: Select 1 "Gag Weapon" Equip Spell Card in your Deck and equip it to the attacking monster.

Gag Weapon - Whip Tongue  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to an "Animonster" monster. It loses 600 ATK. If the equipped monster inflicts Battle Damage: Increase its Level by 1.

Shine Draw  
Normal Spell Card  
Draw 1 card for every 2 LIGHT monsters in your Graveyard.

Hammerspace Evasion  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
If a Toon Monster you control battles: You can remove it from play until the End Phase before damage calculation (which is applied normally). Return that monster to the field during the End Phase with any Equip Cards it had equipped to it, and any changes to ATK, DEF, Level, Type, and Attribute it had.

* * *

**Vile: The Duel has just begun, with Chris having a Number already. But Tron could pull anything out of his Deck.**

**Marcus: You really had a thing for this cartoon Deck of his, didn't you?**

**Vile: Hey, his love of cartoons rubbed off of me, but I couldn't just give him a standard Toon Deck.**

**Keegan: Yeah, that would make Tron more of a rip-off of Pegasus.**

**Vile: Yeah, so I had to make it a little more original. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya next time!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: After a slight delay and a couple other things, I've got Chapter 5 done!**

**Keegan: People are wondering if you're going to stop writing for our universe.**

**Vile: That's nothing to worry about! ZEXAL has a lot of potential for ideas, so until I eventually get to and finish ZEXAL - The Future, I doubt I'll ever stop writing for ZEXAL! ^_^**

**Keegan: *deep breath* That's a relief.**

**Vile: So don't worry that head of yours. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 38: End of a Crusade

Chapter 5

"Boku no turn… Draw!" Tron drew his card. "Animonster – Lard Boar, Tokushu Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a black-colored pig-like monster, looking very pissed off with two tusks, huge eyes, small ears, a spiral tail, and gray hair. Its body was very fat, so much so that its legs didn't even took the ground. It let out a low-toned, blubbery squeal.

**Animonster – Lard Boar: Lv.6 DARK Beast/Toon ATK:3000/DEF:2800**

"3000 Attack Points…?" Keegan whimpered.

"Lard Boar is only allowed to attack once while on the field, so I won't attack you. Cursed Quacker, attack V directly once more!" The duck quacked loudly before whipping around its tongue around. "Cursed Hammerspace no kouka hatsudo! **Gag Weapon – Joy Zapper**, hatsudo!" An odd device wrapped around Quacker's tongue, resembling some warped joy buzzer.

**Quacker ATK:800**

"Nani?" Chris said before the tongue whipped him on the back, the button on the buzzer being pressed, causing electricity to surge from it and into Chris's body. "Aaaaaahhhh!"

"Nii-sama!" Keegan cried. The electricity subsided, and Chris quickly shook it off.

**Chris LP:2000**

"Joy Zapper no kouka hatsudo. Since you took Battle Damage with it, you cannot place any cards facedown this turn. Whip Tongue no kouka hatsudo, increasing Cursed Quacker's Level by 1 yet again." The duck quacked, growing larger again.

**Cursed Quacker: Lv.6**

"I place one card facedown. Turn end." Tron's facedown appeared.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Chris drew his card. _'Good card.'_ "I banish Lightray Jinzo! Tokushu Shoukan!" The Number morphed into a ball of yellow and blue light, which then morphed into a portal. "Arawareyo… Lightray Gear Golem!" His monster emerged as what seemed like Ancient Gear Golem, but it had been fixed up greatly, having been repainted gold, white, and blue, the gears in it refurbished into gleaming silver.

**Lightray Gear Golem: Lv.8 LIGHT Machine ATK:3000/DEF:3000**

"You disrespect the Numbers for some insolent toy?" Tron growled.

"The Lightrays are monsters that will cleanse your heart. Their Numbers are no different, and they will gladly sacrifice themselves! Lightray Gear Golem will seal off your Spell and Trap Cards during its attack! Golem, destroy Cursed Quacker and end this Duel!" Yellow energy flared around Golem's fist, and it reared back to slam down on the duck.

"Animonster – Decoy Coyote no kouka hatsudo! If an Animonster I control is attacked, I can Special Summon and have it take the attack!" A vicious-looking black-furred bipedal coyote, covered in comedic bandages with a lump on its head and a bulls-eye painted on its chest, emerged, only to take the attack for itself.

**Animonster – Decoy Coyote: Lv.5 DARK Beast/Toon ATK:2000/DEF:0**

**Tron LP:1000**

Tron slid back slightly, his mask coming loose, but he held it in place. "Kuso… Your insolence is really trying my patience, V!"

Chris glared at him. "My name… is CHRIS! Turn end!"

Tron's visible eye widened at his declaration, and darkness began to flare around him. "If you are Chris… then you are my enemy! Boku no turn! DRAW!" Tron drew his card. "Animonster – Dash Rooster no kouka hatsudo! It can Special Summoned from my Deck instead of my hand!" A blur began racing around, stopping to reveal a thin, long-necked bird with inky green feathers that appeared to be bloodstained, a crooked purple beak, and white legs with long, sharp talons.

**Animonster – Dash Rooster: Lv.6 DARK Winged Beast/Toon ATK:1400/DEF:2100**

Marcus gulped. "He has… three Level 6 monsters!"

Tron's eye clouded with Number darkness, as well as a different darkness. "All who cross me shall meet a fate worse than death..." His hand shot up. "Boku wa, Reberu Roku no Cursed Quacker, Lard Boar, Dark Rooster… OBAREI!" All three of his monsters turned fully purple before shooting into the air, spiraling around each other. A galaxy portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no yamizokusei (DARK Attribute) monsuta de… Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!" A burst of light occurred. Tron ripped off his mask to show the left side of his face was covered by a spreading midnight blue D-Gazer, slowly creeping across his face, his left eye completely white. His teeth were becoming sharp and yellow, his eyebrow became bushy and jagged, and the hair on the front of his head seemed ripped out. Printed on his face was the Number of the monster he was Summoning.

"Tou-chan?" Chris, Marcus, and Keegan gasped.

"Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Sanjuuhachi (Number 38)! Animonster - Hare-ible… Demonimation!" **_(A/N: Yes, I know that pun was bad. Cartoons are always filled with bad puns.)_**

The number "38" formed and flashed in fuchsia, and the monster's sealed form emerged as the infamous book to Toon World. All of a sudden, the book's cover turned brown and rotting, the pictures of Toon Mermaid and Manga Ryu-Ran changing to their original forms, the pages within turning black. Then, the book leapt around before being forced open, words spewing out into a stream of darkness. The print formed a hulking body, with two large legs, arms, and a head. The body was covered with wild, rigid purple fur, four fingers on each hand, and paws on the feet. Two long ears sprouted from the head, turning crooked to their opposite direction at 90-degree angles, and rigid whiskers sprouted beside a red nose and two black buck teeth: A rabbit's head. Its eyes were made of changing rings of dark pink, green, blue, purple, and yellow, with tiny black pupils, giving the monster a manic and enraged look. White gloves were on its hands, but the fingers tore through the ends. In its left hand was a large red carrot with black leaves, the fuchsia "38" printed on the base of the carrot. It released steam from its nose as three purple Overlay Units circled it.

**Number 38: Animonster - Hare-ible Demonimation: Rank 6 DARK Fiend/Xyz/Toon ATK:3000/DEF:2200 3 Overlay Units**

The three Arclight brothers were shocked at the monster, but what really caught their attention was the state of their father. Keegan was especially scared, flashing back to when his own D-Gazer spread over his face, him becoming a monster as well. Marcus comforted his shaking brother. "Tou-chan… what is happening to you?" Chris cried.

The tattoo spread to Tron's left ear, turning it pointed, elf-like. "I told you… there is no 'Tou-chan' anymore. I am Tron, crusader of vengeance. The Barian World gave me this power… and I will use it to take revenge on Dr. Faker, no matter who has to suffer to do so!"

"Barian World…" Chris breathed. "So you gave up your family for this power? A family that would've done anything to help you return to normal?"

"…I don't need family anymore. The only ones that have my loyalty… are myself and the Barian World. You three were good for what you were needed for… but your usefulness has ended. Hare-ible Demonimation no kouka hatsudo! By reducing its Attack Points by half until the end of this turn, it is allowed to attack you directly!" The demonic rabbit bit into its carrot, chomping noisily, the carrot reforming from the bite. It gulped down the bite before its eyes flashed.

**Number 38 ATK:1500**

"Demonimation, attack Chris directly!" The rabbit then pointed its carrot at Chris, and the front half of it opened up. A sick grin appeared on the cartoon's face as a cannonball was fired from the carrot, sailing toward Chris.

"Trap Card, **Sparkle Shield**, hatsudo! By banishing a LIGHT monster from my Graveyard, your attack is negated!" As Chris banished Lightray Warwolf, a sparkling barrier was formed around him, deflecting the cannonball.

Tron growled as the D-Gazer continued to spread, almost reaching his right eye. "Continue to hang on as much as you can, Chris… I will destroy you soon. Turn end."

**Number 38 ATK:3000**

Chris grunted. "Watashi no turn… Draw!" He drew his card. "Magic Card, Card of Sanctity, hatsudo! Now we may both draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Both players drew until their hands were full. "With three of my LIGHT monsters banished, Chaos Sorcerer, Tokushu Shoukan!" His new monster emerged as a humanoid clad in silver, gold, and blue, forming a ball of light energy in front of him.

Chaos Sorcerer: Lv.6 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK:2300/DEF:2000

"Chaos Sorcerer no kouka hatsudo! By shuffling a banished LIGHT monster into my Deck, I can banish your Demonimation!" Chris took Lightray Warwolf and put it back into his Deck, and Chaos Sorcerer threw the light ball at the humongous rabbit.

Tron grinned, his D-Gazer spreading around his eye, his other eyebrow having turned jagged. "Hare-ible Demonimation no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can activate a Trap Card from my hand during the Battle Phase!" One of the purple orbs was absorbed into the carrot, and the rabbit bit down again, chomping it as the carrot reformed.

**Number 38: 2 Overlay Units**

"Trap Card, **Body-Swap Suit**, hatsudo!" All of a sudden, Demonimation grabbed hold of what seemed to be a zipper and pulled it down, revealing Lightray Gear Golem in its place.

"Nani?" Chris gasped. The light ball hit Gear Golem and evaporated it. "What happened?"

"When a Toon Monster I control is targeted by a card effect, Body-Swap Suit lets me change the target to another monster on the field." The Lightray Gear Golem on Chris's field then pulled down its own zipper, revealing it to be the Number monster, which leapt back to Tron's field.

"Kuso…" Chris groaned. "Chaos Sorcerer can't attack on a turn it uses this effect. Turn end!"

Marcus and Keegan looked on with worry. "Come on, Chris. You're the only one who can do this!"

"Not even he can defeat me now…" Tron said, lowering his head. An eerie chuckle came from him, and he rose his head to show that his D-Gazer had fully taken over his face, his teeth fully yellow, his eyes both blank, his ears both elf-like. The hair on the front of his head spiked wildly, and he wore a sick grin. "NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Animonster - Lard Boar  
Level 6 DARK Beast/Toon  
ATK:3000/DEF:2800  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. If you control a Field Spell Card: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Only 1 "Animonster" monster can be Special Summoned by its own effect per turn. This card can only attack once while it is face-up on the field.

Lightray Gear Golem (original form: Ancient Gear Golem)  
Level 8 LIGHT Machine  
ATK:3000/DEF:3000  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Special Summoned by banishing one LIGHT Xyz Monster you control and its Xyz Materials, and cannot be Special Summoned afterwards unless you have 5 or more banished LIGHT monsters. When this card attacks: Your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. You can return 1 of your banished LIGHT monsters to your Deck: This card inflicts Piercing Damage this turn.

Animonster - Decoy Coyote  
Level 5 DARK Beast/Toon  
ATK:2000/DEF:0  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. If you control a Field Spell Card: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Only 1 "Animonster" monster can be Special Summoned by its own effect per turn. If an "Animonster" monster you control is attacked: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Attack Position and make it the attack target.

Animonster - Dash Rooster  
Level 6 DARK Winged Beast/Toon  
ATK:1400/DEF:2100  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. If you control a Field Spell Card: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or Deck). Only 1 "Animonster" monster can be Special Summoned by its own effect per turn.

Number 38: Animonster - Hare-ible Demonimation  
Rank 6 DARK Fiend/Xyz/Toon  
ATK:3000/DEF:2200  
3 Level 6 Toon Monsters  
During your Battle Phase, you can reduce this card's ATK by half of its original amount (until the End Phase): This card can attack directly this turn. During either player's Battle Phase, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Activate 1 Trap Card from your hand.

Gag Weapon - Joy Zapper  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to an "Animonster" monster. It loses 400 ATK. If the equipped monster inflicts Battle Damage: Your opponent Set any cards during their next turn.

Sparkle Shield  
Normal Trap Card  
If a monster you control is attacked: Banish 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard: Negate the attack.

Body-Swap Suit  
Counter Trap Card  
When a Toon Monster you control is targeted by a card effect: Change the target to another monster on the field.

* * *

**Vile: Chris is in a tough spot now. And we finally see what is behind Tron's mask!**

**Marcus: I didn't expect you to pull the spreading D-Gazer trick. But what's with the face alterations?**

**Vile: It basically shows that Tron is truly becoming a monster. The Numbers and hate are a horrific combination.**

**Keegan: *knows how that feels, flashing back to Episodes 47-49***

**Vile: It'll get better in the last chapter, trust me. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: And with my brain running quickly, I got this out quickly! Here's the final Chapter of Numbershot 38!**

**Marcus: So we finally get to see how this ends.**

**Vile: Yes, and like I said before, I made sure we have a happy ending.**

**Chris: Might as well see how Vile wrote this.**

**Vile: You'll enjoy it. ^_^ Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 38: End of a Crusade

Chapter 6

The Duel was being watched by an unknown figure. "Yes… your transformation is complete. Now, finish this Duel!"

Chris impulsively stepped back. "T-Tou-chan…!" Marcus breathed.

Tron's Crest appeared on his forehead, as well as on Number 38's chest. "Raaaaahhh… I have now become one with my Number. I am… unstoppable."

"Accursed Number! What have you done to our father?" Chris yelled at the rabbit, which only stood there.

"The Numbers… emissaries of the Barian World. They have given me full control of their power." Tron pointed at his Crest. "Now… It is your turn to take the brunt of their power! Boku-sama no turn! DRAW!" He drew his card. "Demonimation, attack Chaos Sorcerer!" The rabbit's eyes turned red as it pointed the carrot at the mage. "Cursed Hammerspace no kouka hatsudo! Equip Magic, **Gag Weapon – Bomb Boxer**, hatsudo!" As the carrot opened, a black beam of energy flew inside it.

**Number 38 ATK:4000**

As the rabbit grinned, Tron let out a loud laugh, and a black boxing glove was fired out from the carrot attached to a spring. A fuse was burning on the glove. The glove socked Chaos Sorcerer, but the moment it did, the glove detonated, causing a massive explosion. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Chris was thrown back from the force.

"CHRIS!/NII-SAMA!" Marcus and Keegan yelled as Chris landed on the ground hard.

**Chris LP:300**

**Number 38 ATK:3000**

Tron laughed loudly seeing Chris fall to the ground. "Now do you see, Chris? This is where your foolishness gets you!" His voice suddenly darkened. "I have become an envoy to the Barian World… and through the power they have given me, I will destroy Dr. Faker AND the Astral World… and no one is going to stop me! Turn end!"

Chris slowly picked himself up and looked at Tron, no malice in his eyes. "You're wrong… You are our father. You are Byron Arclight. The Barian World has used you, turned you into one of their slaves… just like all the rest of the Numbers do to their owners. They have made you forget who you are! But I swear… I will get you BACK!" His Crest appeared on his forehead, glowing brightly, causing Marcus and Keegan's Crest to react. "Watashi no turn! DRAW!" Chris drew his card, a trail of light coming from it. He saw the card and smiled. "Yes… Just the card I needed! Magic Card, **Ascending Light**, hatsudo! By banishing a Lightray monster I control, I can Special Summon a Lightray monster with a higher Level from my Deck, so long as the conditions needed for its Special Summon are currently met! With at least 5 LIGHT monsters in my Graveyard, I can banish Level 6 Sorcerer to Summon my new monster, who is Level 7!" Sorcerer formed another yellow energy ball, but he was absorbed into it. The energy ball then grew larger. "Arawareyo… Lightray Coelacanth!" The energy ball was dispelled, revealing a large fish covered in gleaming silver scales, a gleaming gold appendages around its body, and bright blue eyes.

**Lightray Coelacanth: Lv.7 LIGHT Fish ATK:2800/DEF:2200**

"Still not powerful enough to take on my Number. You're a fool to think you could beat me." Tron told him.

"Lightray Coelacanth no kouka hatsudo! By banishing 1 card from my hand, I can Special Summon as many Level 4 or below LIGHT monsters from my Deck!"

"Nani?" Coelacanth let out a loud call, almost like a whale, and four balls of light emerged.

One of them was a humanoid with four wings and a halo. "Shining Angel!"

Shining Angel: Lv.4 LIGHT Fairy ATK:1400/DEF:800

Second was a knight in crystal blue armor, a shield, and a large sword. "Blade Knight!"

Blade Knight: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:1600/DEF:1000

Third was an odd machine with tubes hooked into various parts of its body. "Shine Generator!"

**Shine Generator: Lv.4 LIGHT Machine ATK:0/DEF:0**

The final monster was his monster from before. "Lightray Warwolf!"

**Lightray Warwolf: Lv.4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior ATK:2000/DEF:0**

"Unfortunately, none of these monsters can attack, and their effects are negated. But I don't need them to!" Chris then threw his hand to the air, his Crest glowing. "Watashi wa, Reberu Yon no Shining Angel to, Blade Knight de Obarei! Reberu Yon no Shine Generator to, Lightray Warwolf de Obarei!" All four of his new monsters turned fully yellow and spiraled into the air. Two red spiral portals opened, and two monsters sailed into each. "Yon tai no monsuta de, nikai (twice) Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Dabaru Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Two monsters leapt from their portals. "Arawareyo, Lightray Harpie! Lightray Panther!" The first monster was a female, with long silver hair and a revealing blue-armored outfit, but her arms had gold wings on them, her legs were blue, and her hands and feet had bird-like talons. The second monster was a humanoid panther monster with light blue fur, dark blue and silver armor, a gold cape flowing behind it, and two swords in its hands. Both monsters had two yellow orbs circling it.

**Lightray Harpie: Rank 4 LIGHT Winged Beast/Xyz ATK:2600/DEF:2800 2 Overlay Units**

**Lightray Panther: Rank 4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Xyz ATK:2000/DEF:1600 2 Overlay Units**

"Are you still trying to match me?" Tron mocked.

Chris glared. "Shine Generator no kouka hatsudo. Coelacanth only negates its effects while on the field, but it's not on the field as an Overlay Unit. When it's used to Xyz Summon a LIGHT Xyz Monster, its Rank increases by 1!"

**Lightray Panther: Rank 5**

"This is what I need. Magic Card, **Overlay Storm**, hatsudo! This card removes all Overlay Units from the field!" Tron's eyes widened as a massive tornado began to swirl, scooping up all six orbs from the field and obliterating them.

**Lightray Harpie: 0 Overlay Units**

**Lightray Panther: 0 Overlay Units**

**Number 38: 0 Overlay Units**

"How dare you?" Tron growled.

"I dare… because now I can do this. My two Xyz Monsters have Ranks totaling nine, so they can be used for a NEW monster!" Wind began blowing around Chris as his Crest glowed. "Watashi wa, Ranku Yon no Lightray Harpie to, Ranku Go no Lightray Panther de Obarei!" Both his monsters roared as they turned yellow and sailed into the air in a spiral. This time, a galaxy portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no hikarizokusei (LIGHT Attribute) monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred, and Chris's eyes became stoic. "Arawareyo… Nanbaazu Kyuujuugo (Number 95)! Hyper… Lightray… BLASTER!"

The number "95" formed and flashed in light blue, and out of nowhere, two odd laser guns emerged: One being silver and more rounded in design, and one being gold and more blocky in design, began spinning in the air. Each gun was then grabbed by an arm with gold armor and s ilver jumpsuit, attached to a gold-and-blue-armored torso, the blue "95" seen on the stomach area. Its legs bore the same kind of armor, and two gold wing-like apparatuses were attached to its back. Finally, its head had armor that wasn't a color normally seen on Lighrays: Green. It twirled its pistols before pointing them at Tron, two yellow Overlay Units circling it.

**Hyper Lightray Blaster: Rank 9 LIGHT Psychic/Xyz ATK:3000/DEF:2500 2 Overlay Units**

"Hyper… Lightray… Blaster?" Marcus breathed.

"Your darkness… cannot withstand this light's power, Tron." Chris told him calmly. "This Duel is over. Hyper Lightray Blaster no kouka hatsudo! By banishing a Level 4 or below LIGHT monster from my Graveyard, its Attack Points are dealt to you as damage!"

Tron's eyes widened deathly. "SHIMATA!"

Chris's Crest projected an image in front of Blaster. "The monster I remove is Lightray Warwolf. You have nothing left to save you! Hyper Lightray Blaster! Deal the final blow and rescue Tou-chan!" Lightray Warwolf's image appeared and split in two, absorbed into the dual blasters. The monster then put its blasters together, forming a ball of blue energy between them. "FIRE!" The blue energy ball was fired as a powerful laser beam. The beam impacted the Crest's image, which then magnified it into the Crest's shape. The Crest beam went straight through the massive cartoon, causing it to let out a dying grunt before evaporating.

Tron could not move as the beam went straight through him. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed loudly, his face becoming fully white. At the same time, his nearby mask cracked before exploding.

**Chris LP:300**

**Tron LP:0 – LOSER**

Tron fell backwards limply, landing on the ground. Chris's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality faded. Chris fell down to his knees, panting heavily. "Nii-sama!" "Chris!" Marcus and Keegan rushed to Chris's side, supporting him by his arms.

Chris looked at them with a smile, prompting them to smile as well. The older boy then looked back at the fallen Tron. Getting back to his feet, Chris slowly approached him, followed by his brothers. The white light around his face had faded, and his face was back to normal, his eyes closed. Out of nowhere, a hand made of darkness shot out from the shadows and gripped Tron's body, pulling Number 38 from him. "Nani?" Chris saw glowing blue eyes in the darkness as the hand pulled back, the glow then fading. Marcus went to go after it, but Chris held him back. "Let it go, Marcus. We have to worry about him." Chris looked down at Tron with a stern face as his eyes shook.

The small boy's eyes opened, the malice in them completely gone, replaced with sadness. "Why…?" He groaned. "Why did you turn against me…?"

Chris picked him up and placed him on his feet. "YOU betrayed US, Tou-chan." He said sternly. "You traded the love for your family for power that ended up turning you into a monster. You filled us with hate, which made everyone, even innocent people, our enemies. You might have had the power needed for revenge… but is it worth it? Is it worth throwing away a family that loved and still loves you, and a happy life, all for vengeance against one man, when so many innocents suffer in the process?"

Tron took an instinctive step back, shuddering. "No… that couldn't have been me…"

"It's true, Tou-chan." Marcus said, stepping forward. "You made us throw away who we were. I almost became the same monster as you, and Keegan…" He looked at his brother. "Keegan was almost lost to us." Keegan lowered his head, recalling the incident again.

Tron's knees fell weak, and he sunk down. His eyes quivered, tears forming in them. "I can't… I couldn't have…" He couldn't put together a sentence. His tears fell from his face as guilt flooded his heart. "I don't understand… If I was… so horrible…" He looked at his sons. "Why did you stay…?" He hung his head again. "How could you remain with me if I was such a monster?"

All of a sudden, he felt himself being hugged, and he opened his eyes to see that it was Keegan. "We stayed because you're our Tou-chan… Byron Arclight." He told him. "We would've done anything… to get you back to normal." Byron saw that Marcus and Chris were now smiling, and they both nodded.

Byron shook again before returning Keegan's hug tightly, his tears coming down even harder. Marcus and Chris joined in, hugging their father. "Everyone… Doumo arigatou. Gomen-nasai… for everything I've done to you…"

Keegan then spoke up uneasily. "I don't want revenge anymore…" Byron pulled away to look at him. "Revenge made hate take us over… turning us into monsters. I don't want that to happen again…" He began to cry. "I don't want to lose my family again…"

Byron placed his hand on Keegan's shoulder, getting his attention, before wiping his own tears away. "You're right, Keegan." Keegan's eyes widened, hearing his father call him by name after so long. Byron stood up. "Keegan, Marcus, Chris… Vengeance is nothing compared to the worth my family has." He formed his Crest on his hand. "Though I gained this power for vengeance… no longer will it be used for such a purpose. Our crusade for revenge… has come to an end. Our goal shall be to restore my form, making sure no one is hurt in the process." All three brothers smiled.

"And we'll support you fully, like we always do, Tou-chan." Chris said.

"But… there is still a problem at hand." Byron looked out through a skylight, the brothers joining him. "The Numbers are still spreading hate… we must aid those out there, to prevent them from sharing our fate."

"I have a better idea, Tou-chan." Keegan said. "We may not be able to help us, but I know who can. Let us give our hopes to one person who can surely help everyone: Yuma Tsukumo."

Byron thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes." He held his hand to the skylight, the brothers following suit. Each of their Crests glowed. "Do the honors, Keegan."

The pink-haired boy nodded. "Yuma-kun… Please, do not give up your hunt for the Numbers. Aid everyone you see struggling. We are putting our trust in you…"

"Kattobingu, Yuma!" All four of their voices echoed through the open windows.

A figure watched them with a scowl. "Grrr… more help down the drain. Useless, all of them!" He growled before leaping away across the rooftops. "Perhaps it's time I took more action…"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Lightray Coelacanth  
Level 7 LIGHT Fish  
ATK:2800/DEF:2200  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having 5 or more LIGHT monsters with in your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, you can banish 1 card from your hand to Special Summon as many Level 4 or lower LIGHT monsters as possible from your Deck. A monster Special Summoned by this effect cannot declare an attack, its effect(s) is negated, and it cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster while on the field. If this card is targeted by a Spell, Trap, or Effect Monster's effect, you can banish 1 other LIGHT monster to negate the effect and destroy that card.

Shine Generator  
Level 4 LIGHT Machine  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
Once per turn, you can target 1 Level 8 or below LIGHT monster you control: This card's Level becomes equal to that monster's Level. This card cannot be used as an Xyz Material, except for the Xyz Summon of a LIGHT monster. If this card is used for an Xyz Summon: Increase the Xyz Summoned monster's Rank by 1.

Lightray Harpie  
Rank 4 LIGHT Winged Beast/Xyz  
ATK:2600/DEF:2800  
2 Level 4 LIGHT monsters

Lightray Panther  
Rank 4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Xyz  
ATK:2000/DEF:1600  
2 Level 4 LIGHT monsters  
This card cannot attack unless you detach an Xyz Material from this card OR banish 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard. If you do, this card gains 600 ATK until the End Phase.

Number 95: Hyper Lightray Blaster  
Rank 9 LIGHT Psychic/Xyz  
ATK:3000/DEF:2500  
2 Level 9 monsters  
You can also Xyz Summon this card by using 2 face-up LIGHT Xyz Monsters you control with no Xyz Materials whose Ranks total 9 as the Xyz Materials. This card's effects can only be applied/resolved while it has Xyz Material. Once per turn: You can banish 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard. If the banished monster was Level 4 or below: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. If the banished monster was Level 5 or higher OR an Xyz Monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's ATK. When this card inflicts damage by its own effect: Gain Life Points equal to the damage inflicted. During each of your End Phases: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card.

Gag Weapon - Bomb Boxer  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to an "Animonster" monster: It gains 1000 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks: Destroy this card at the end of the Battle Phase. If the equipped monster did not destroy the attacked monster by battle: Destroy the attacked monster.

Ascending Light  
Normal Spell Card  
Banish 1 "Lightray" monster you control to target 1 "Lightray" monster in your Deck with a higher Level whose Summoning conditions have been met: Special Summon it, ignoring the Summoning conditions.

Overlay Storm  
Normal Spell Card  
Detach all Xyz Materials from all Xyz Monsters on the field.

* * *

**Vile: The revenge plot is done, and a family is reunited. All in a day's good writing, methinks.**

**Byron: Oh, so this is basically a job now, eh?**

**Vile: Oh heck no! This is a hobby I do to entertain my readers!**

**Keegan: Joke question, Vile. We know why you write.**

**Vile: Eh heh heh... I knew that. ^_^ If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me, and I should have my next chapter for my works out soon! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
